Is it really Happily Ever After?
by Kathywrites
Summary: So Takuma finally mustered up his courage to ask Tamaki to the formal, but a lot seems to happen after it, read here and find out :D Warning, lemons c:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is another Hiiro No Kakera fanfic lemon, same pairing yet again. haha. **

**This was sort of requested, I guess, I am thinking of turning it into a chapter series, so tell me what you think, and if I should turn it into chapters. **

**I don't own anything, anyone xD. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Graduation passed Takuma asked Tamaki to be his formal partner, that same night after the ceremony they decided to take a walk alone, the moon was shining and not a single cloud in the sky to see, all the stars glistened taking Tamaki's breath away with its beauty. This was a sight rarely seen in the big city Tokyo and she was happy to share it in this moment with the person who she cared about most.

"The stars are beautiful," Tamaki exclaimed trying to capture as much of the sky into her mind as she could. Takuma's however were on something he found more beautiful, the girl standing beside her was the most beautiful thing he had seen and on this night she wore a blue dress that hugged her body and wore her hair up with little decorative flower clips. He cleared his throat which caught his attention. He gathered up all this courage, took her hand and kneeled down on one knee while taking a little box out of his pocket with his free hand.

"Tamaki Kasuga, it has been a long time since we've known each other, a few years, but our bond goes for hundreds. I promised that I would spend my life by your side, protecting you, protecting the one thing I love most in this world, the one who can bring the sun into my darkest days, I love you, Tamaki will you marry me?" Takuma said softly while staring into her eyes, he opened the box to show a small silver ring with an emerald stone embedded into it. Tamaki was speechless, she just smiled and nodded whilst letting her joy overcome her and the tears escaped. He placed the ring on her finger and picked her up gently and spun her around a few times.

Later that night Takuma took Tamaki home and to find that they were alone, Tamaki offered Takuma to stay the night which he took up instantly. She walked into the kitchen and started preparing something after she got changed, Takuma walked in not long after that.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Takuma asked as he placed his hands around her waist and cuddled her from behind.

"Making tea, would you like some?" She asked while spinning around in his arms and hugging him.

"I have a better idea," He turned off the kettle, picked her up and took her to bed.

"Hey, Takuma, wait," she muttered on while she was being carried.

He placed her down gently and kissed her, she didn't bother to resist, she knew she wanted this as much as he did, she unbuttoned his shirt while he explored her mouth thoroughly with his tongue, neither of them have felt this sort of feeling before this. Takuma would have the occasional dirty thoughts about Tamaki but he couldn't help it. Tamaki ran her hands up his chest. The warm feeling welled in Takuma just from her soft small hands over his bare chest; he kissed her then kissed her jaw and placed little kisses all down her neck. He got a small moan out of her. While he kept kissing her neck he removed her shirt and kissed over her collarbones. He looked over her capturing her beauty, in which he believed was a very rare sight, and he was going to keep it all to himself. He unclipped her bray and kissed all over her chest, her soft pinky red buds were exposed he decided to play with them causing her to squirm, pant, gasp and moan. He took the chance and gently pushed his knee between her legs and she opened them wider and so he ever so gently nudged her womanhood. She moaned and moved her hips so she was rubbing up against his knee. He couldn't take anymore he removed her pants and her panties and kissed down her stomach over her hips down her left thigh then up the right thigh but he placed the kisses on the inner thighs, the looked up at Tamaki to see if it was okay, she smiled back at him and ran her fingers through his hair. His tongue started its new journey exploring places it has never been before learning new things along the way.

"Ta-ta-ta-ta," Tamaki continued going on, taking a grip on his hair and her soft gasps drew Takuma passion to increase, he pleasured her, she let out a moan, he ran a finger up and down her opening feeling her wetness, she sat up and removed his remaining pieces of clothing. He looked at her with pleading eyes, she took notice and wrapped her hand around his manhood and started to pleasure him slowly, Tamaki noticed how hard he had gotten, she had been staring and concentrating on his rod the whole time she continued with her hands but looked up at Takuma, his eyes were shut his head was facing up, but he couldn't take it much longer, he pushed her hand away gently and positioned himself above her. Takuma instantly noticed that he startled her a little.

"Sorry Tamaki," He said as began to move away a little but she stopped him

"Don't be I want this," she confessed.

"It will hurt," He informed her

"I know, I will endure it," She reassured him, he looked at her, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"…Takuma," he sealed he lips with his and teasing her opening with his manhood, he pushed it in slowly, and very carefully, if there is one thing he hates its seeing Tamaki in pain, feeling her inside made him crazy, wanted to make him thrust more and more to get everything out of it, but he resist his desire, his beautiful girl came first. He felt her tense up and whimper; he kissed her gently and continued entering her. After a little while of the slow movements Tamaki had adjusted to him and told him that she is fine with those words he picked up the pace and kept an eye on her to make sure that she was okay. Tamaki was in heaven, she could feel him inside her, and it was making a warm fuzzy feeling well up at the bottom of her stomach. She held onto him and moaned when his pace quickened, he knew that she was feeling a lot better, he wanted to do everything to pleasure her, and himself as well. Their heart beats were racing, their heads were spinning, constantly calling out each other's name. They were both nearing their climax, and they reached it at the same time, Takuma pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"I love you; you are mine, now and forever Tamaki." He whispered to his already sleeping princess.

He knew from that moment on, everything was going to be perfect.

Or will it?

* * *

**There you are, so what did you think? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tamaki awoken to an empty bed but to a smell that made her stomach growl. She stumbled out of bed and let her body move towards the kitchen. She found Takuma in there setting down two plates of pancakes with maple syrup on the table. He looked down and nodded then turned around to go wake her up but to his surprise she was already up and wandering about, once he saw her in the doorway he smiled and walked over to her.

"Good morning my dear, today's breakfast is the scrumptious pancakes made by the one and only me," He chuckled whilst embracing the half-awake bride to be. She smiled and welcomed his warmth, she was incredibly happy to be in that moment, everything was perfect. They sat down and attended to their meal, also talked about various things, one of them being how they were going to tell the rest of the group.

"Takuma, how are we going to tell the world about our engagement?" Tamaki brought up after finishing her second pancake of the five.

"Can we run away and marry then return and drop the bomb on them?" He joked she laughed at him then returned herself to calmness.

"No, we have to tell them properly, I do also want them to attend, because they're our friends, they're important to me." Tamaki reminded him.

"Okay, but not Ryou." Takuma said with distaste.

She looked at him quizzically, "Why not?"

"Well, not yet anyway." He cleared his throat then started clearing the table as he was already finished.

"Come up, eat up." He ordered. Tamaki wolfed down the rest of her breakfast then followed Takuma back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Takuma wanted to go back to his to get changed back at his place with clean clothes and so they agreed to meet up in front of her place in an hour and a half.

Tamaki wandered out 15 minutes before they're supposed to meet only to find herself being picked up and taken around a building of the temple. She squealed and tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Hush Princess, no need to scream." A familiar voice growled.

"Ryou, why are you here; and why can't you start a conversation like a normal civilized person and not kidnap them?" Tamaki questioned.

"It's only you I kidnap." He teased.

"That makes me feel a lot better," She inquired with a hint of sarcasm,

He snatched her left hand and investigated the ring. Tamaki stood still, her thoughts her jumbled, what was she supposed to say in a moment like this, Takuma said to not tell Ryou of this at all, could she lie, could she gently push it off and move onto another subject. His eyes glared at the ring for a little then he sighed and gently released her hand.

"So he was quick to it," Ryou muttered, looking her in the eye, "Are you sure you want Takuma?" He questioned as he backed her up against the building held her hands so she couldn't fight back, she couldn't find her voice, the question struck her, she loved him a lot, but why did the question hurt her.

"You could do better, a lot better than that demon." He murmured into her neck taking in her scent, she whimpered and tried to push him off.

"Tamaki?!" Takuma's voice was heard. Ryou kissed her neck and glanced at her with remorseful eyes then ran off.

She wandered out from behind the building still confused from the previous event. Questions flowed through her mind; her heart was still beating from the surprise kiss he gave her.

"Tamaki, where have you been?" He asked, and she said nothing and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a glint of curiosity and uneasiness in his eyes and voice.

Takuma could smell Ryou on her, he growled and looked around peering through the trees to get a trace of Ryou, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Was Ryou here?" He asked her.

"Uh… no… I just don't feel well, that's all." She muttered and turned away feeling as if she didn't deserve his attention right now, or did she feel like she didn't want it…

He was taken aback as she lied to him; he scooped her up without her consent and carried her inside to the bedroom, ignoring her struggle and orders to let her down. He placed her on the bed and pinned her down.

"Tamaki, I can smell Ryou on you, what did he do?" he asked as he touched his forehead with hers.

"He kissed my neck." She replied before she could explain anything he placed long soft kisses on her neck in several places which silenced her. He then looked up at her and moved to the side, he embraced her and changed their positions.

"A kiss I can deal with, but he were to ever do anything terrible to you I will deal with him personally, please Tamaki, don't lie to me again, please let me help you, don't leave my side when he is around," Takuma said while stroking her hair and embracing as much as her and he could.

"I'm sorry Takuma, I won't let something like that happen again." She promised and then drifted off into a sleep.


End file.
